A Stranger in the Night Time
by smile-clarenet
Summary: An unknown cat stumbles into the junkyard one night, badly injured with no memory of who he is, where he's come from, or even how he became injured. Soon the other cats have to help him find out, before it's too late.


I started writing this story back in March last year. I didn't get beyond the first chapter back then, but recently I started over. A few things have changed in this first chapter, but the good news is, I now have the start to a second chapter! Hopefully I'll be able to remove this one from its 'hiatus' status before long.

_Disclaimer: Don't own Cats, do own the stranger._

An unknown cat stumbles into the junkyard one night, badly injured with no memory of who he is, where he's come from, or even how he became so injured. Soon the other cats find they have to help him find out, before it's too late, but then they discover something that could be the downfall of one of the tribe members.

_

* * *

_

**A Stranger In The Night Time**

**Chapter 1**

A tall figure stood high on the junk pile, silhouetted against the darkening sky. He looked down upon the junkyard where his friends were gathered together. They were a strange bunch of creatures, with cat like appearances and tendencies, yet at the same time they bore an odd resemblance to humans. A few lived in the junkyard, but most gathered there as the sun began to set. Most came from other homes, like Skimbleshanks and Old Deuteronomy. Some had no strict home, mostly those living in the junkyard, and chose to travel around the town during the day. Gus, the old theatre cat, would put in an appearance from time to time, usually when he wasn't needed at the theatre.

Munkustrap observed the playing kittens with his bright eyes. Most had been born to cats living in the junkyard, though one or two were born elsewhere. Quaxo's origins were unknown to the group. The young kitten had stumbled upon them a while back, or rather, some of them had stumbled upon him, alone and lost in a nearby alley.

Munkustrap was the protector of the tribe calling themselves Jellicles. Once a year they met for a moonlit ball, and one was given the chance to come back to a new Jellicle life. Last time Old Deuteronomy had chosen Grizabella. Munk thought they were lucky he had been able to make the decision. Macavity had turned up around two in the morning, causing trouble as usual. He catnapped Deuteronomy from right under their noses. Though with a little help from Quaxo, or as he was known that night, Mister Mistoffelees, they'd been able to get him back. Since then they'd all developed a new level of respect for their young conjuring cat. Munk gazed at the bright moon above them. It would be a few more months before the next Jellicle Ball, and at the moment there were no new cats in the tribe. For now he was just the protector.

* * *

Demeter sat beside Bombalurina as the kittens played a lively game of tag. The two queens kept an eye on the game, making sure none of the kittens came to any harm as Jennyanydots and Jellylorum were busy elsewhere at that moment in time.

Some way off Tugger watched the two queens. He was a caring cat deep down, although he did have an oversized ego. Not far away from him were the twins, Coricopat and Tantomile, beside them were Skimbleshanks and a few other toms. Jenny and Jelly were most likely in one of the dens, as for Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie, who knew what those two youngsters were up to?

Movement in the shadows caught Demeter's attention. She looked warily at them, but nothing else moved.

"Dem?" Bombalurina felt her tense beside her. "Are you alright?"

Demeter nodded. _Probably just a mouse _she told herself. Since the run-in with Macavity at the last ball she had been very jumpy.

"I think I'm going to head home." She said, hoping Munk would be there.

"Want me to come with you?" It was a sign of how much her older sister cared.

"No, thanks."

* * *

There was movement close to where he sat. It caught Munk's eye, yet when he fixed his gaze on the spot all was still. He looked away slowly, returning to watching over the tribe. He spotted Demeter leave their company and made his way down to her.

"Demeter?" His soft voice carried through the still air to her.

She jumped wildly, turning startled eyes on the silver stripes that shone in the dim light.

"Munk." She breathed.

"Sorry, Dem." He moved into a patch of moonlight, revealing his silver tabby coat.

She rubbed the side of her face against his, letting him know she wasn't annoyed with him. A strange sense of calm entered her body at the contact.

A sudden, high pitched cry reached them from the clearing. Demeter looked behind her nervously, poised to run. She sensed Munk's eyes on her, and she turned to meet them as he spoke to her.

"Did you see anything unusual?" He asked in his calm voice.

"I – I don't think so." Her voice sounded unnaturally quiet to her. "I saw something moving in the shadows…at least, I think I did." Her words faded as a few shouts followed a second cry.

Without warning Munkustrap sprang towards the clearing. She glanced around again, feeling scared and vulnerable now she was alone again. She forced herself to calmly follow the black and silver tabby back to the group.

When Munk reached the tribe it was chaos. Four of the kittens were doing their best to hide behind a startled Bombalurina, while the fifth, a trembling Jemima, was pressed up against her father. Tugger walked slowly around the small area, patrolling around the group as the other toms clambered over the piles of junk.

"What happened?"

The kittens fell silent at his voice and all eyes turned to him.

A loud crash made them all jump. Munk walked carefully in the direction of the sound with a few of the others following him. He spotted a dark shape in a narrow gap, just recognisable as another cat. The stranger seemed unsteady on his paws.

The protector signalled for the others to hang back as he approached slowly. When the stranger stumbled into a patch of light he got a better look at him. The cat's paws and the tip of his tail were black. His face was white with patches of black in places. What Munk could see of his body was white, stained with red from the blood leaking from various wounds. As he watched the stranger's legs gave way, and the cat fell to the ground. Amber eyes turned to look at Munkustrap. Despite the injuries the cat seemed quite calm.

"The kitten?" The voice revealed a tom.

"You gave her a bit of scare." Munkustrap said. "I don't think she's hurt. What happened to you?"

"I – I don't…remember." The cat attempted to stand, his legs and arms shaking badly.

"Don't." Munk placed a paw on his shoulder. "Lay still. We've got a couple of cats that can see to your wounds." He turned to the cats waiting for his instruction. "Alonzo, get Jenny and Jelly."

The black and white tom in question nodded and disappeared.

"They'll do their best to get you mended."

The cat nodded, his vision was getting blurry. He could only make out vague shapes around him.

"What's your name?"

_What was his name? _"I … don't know."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Chapter 2 will hopefully be appearing soon, when a few finer details have been worked out, such as what the stranger looks like when he's not covered in blood. It's really not a good idea to start a story without knowing how the characters look. At least I have a vague idea now.


End file.
